Barbatos (DC Comics)
Summary Barbatos is an original being as old as the universe who was created by the World Forger as his pet-monster. His purpose was to destroy the universes which fall back decayed and return their energy back to the World Forge. However, Barbatos would eventually lust in destruction, leading him to kill his master and the World Forge began to darken due to his inaction of destroying the unstable and twisted universes. Barbatos turned his attention on the regular Multiverse with the goal to destroy it. At some point, Barbatos gained access to Prime Earth at the dawn of man where he was worshipped as a god by the Judas Tribe and almost succeeded to rule the humans but he was sent back to the Dark Multiverse by Hawkman and Hawkgirl at the cost of their lives. However, Barbatos saw Batman fall through time by Darkseid during the Final Crisis and saw the similarities between their emblems and decided to turn him into his waggon that will gain him access to Prime Earth once again. For centuries, the Judas Tribe shapped Batman's life in order to prepare him to become the door for Barbatos by infecting him with five Heavy Metals and when they did, Barbatos was unleashed upon Prime Earth with seven Dark Knights he handpicked to bring chaos on Prime Earth. After the dark god's defeat, Barbatos would find himself enchained at the bottom of the Dark Multiverse by the Monitor, forced to watch the World Forge burn bright a new until the return of the World Forger. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Bat-God, The Bat Behind the Bat, The Dragon, The Dark Horned God, The True Father of Batman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Barbatos is as old as the universe. Classification: Dark God, Cosmic Dragon, World Ender Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation (Can trap others into an endless nightmare), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Has turned Hawkman into his dragon and stolen his memory), Telepathy, Corruption (The energy of the Dark Multiverse corrupt others), Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Creation (Can create dark universes), Life Manipulation (Can return the energy of the universes he destroyed back to the forge), Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 2), Conceptual Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (His scream is a dark chord that shake the strings of the Multiverse and cause the laws of physics to fall), Summoning (Can bring forth his army), BFR (Shown here and here), Enhanced Senses (Can see events of the Multiverse from the Dark Multiverse), Clairvoyance (Shown three worlds of the Dark Multiverse to Batman) Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Destroyed a countless amount of universes. Repeatedly stated to be able to create universes. His scream is the dark chord that will shake the strings of the Multiverse) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with the like of Superman and Wonder Woman) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Universe level Durability: Multi-Universe level (Took a blow from his dragon who was strong enough to harm him) Stamina: Immeasurable Range: Multiversal+ (His scream can be heard in the World Forge, a place deep in the Dark Multiverse) Intelligence: Genius (Barbatos is a highly skilled manipulator capable of having what he want by letting others hope and then crush them after. He is capable to fool the likes of Superman and break Batman's mind with ease. He can also use his manipulative skills to influence others to join him by making them losing all hopes. Barbatos possesses vast knowledge about the Dark Multiverse and its working, knowledge he has shared with the Batman who Laughs. Weaknesses: The Heavy Metals of the Dark Multiverse are effective against Barbatos. Among them, the Nth Metal can only repel the dark god while its purest form, the Tenth Metal is pure enough to defeat him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Illusion Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size Users Category:Body Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Physics Users Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Clairvoyance Users